forbiden bonding
by confuzedshipper
Summary: Scotland and his little brother wales have fallen in love but what will happen when England finds out well he doesn't take it very well attempted smut , and a little bit of usuk
1. Chapter 1

A normal day in the Kirkland house

Like every normal day Arthur Kirkland was sitting in the dining room sipping his tea and reading the Daily Newspaper not bothered by his three older brothers. Though he didn't hate Dylan Kirkland (the second oldest) company because he wasn't very talkative and he drank tea with him once and a while. but sometimes the three brothers would get to get together and play a prank on the youngest and it goes like this~ .

Arthur was there at his normal spot in the livening room sipping some of the tea he was drinking when one of his brothers busted his door down

" OI ARTHUR I NEED YOUR HELP!" Ireland shouted making Arthur spit his tea out in shock.

Regaining his composure Arthur replied "what do you need help with wanker!" he growled a tad annoyed at his brother

"Dylan and Scottie are fighting and it was getting really nasty and me and Erin (Northern Ireland) couldn't get the apart! "He flailed his arms trying to get him to leave his house.

Arthur sighed heavily looking at him"... where are they ..." he asked regretting it alright.

Connor (Ireland) grabbed him by his shoulder pushing him in his car witch Erin was driving so Arthur was prepared for a bumpy ride.

When they arrived at Scotland's House there was blood spattered on the floor and a few articles of clothes missing just the shirts so no one thought about it. As they looked they couldn't find them they looked all over Scotland and his house but they went Scotland's room they saw something truly disturbing.

~~ Previously~~

Dylan landed Punch on Scotty's gut and Scott hit Dylan across the face sending the smaller man to the floor his and mouth bleeding. Scott takes advantage of the two young Irish twins running off to get the head of the family /Arthur/ so he could break the two up. the Scots man hovered over the smaller welsh man picking him up taking him to the bed room he not struggling at all because he knew the whole fight Sean was a trick to get the Irish twins away. when Scott layer Dylan the bed he forced a kiss on the Welshman ad he kissed back after a little while of intense making out they striped selves out of their clothes.

"You got so big didn't you Scott" Dylan said blushing at the older Scotsman hovering over him.

"Bigger in more places than one my cute Dylan" Scott said pushing his hardened length into Dylan unprepared.

"AH! "He screamed out not used to getting rammed into and on such short noticed he trembled.

"Dose it hurt Dylan~ we haven't done this I a long time~ I bet you missed it huh" he purred starting to thrust into his brothers small tight whole which was bleeding lightly giving them lubrication and a little more pleasure. They both panted and moaned at I pleasure.

Scotty reached over stroking him roughly as he pounded into Dylan's bleeding hole roughly, Dylan was quite the masochist but only around Scott and that made Scott a little Happy.

As they got closer to their climaxes Arthur and Irish twins where at the doorway looking them in horror blood everywhere and them two fucking.

"W-WHAT THE HELL IS THIS "Arthur screamed at the two in the bed

"I-s not what it looks like Arthur" Dylan said blushing covering himself

"NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! WHAT DOSE IT LOOK LIKE IT LOOK LIKE INCEST TO ME "Arthur didn't like incest at all.

"Connor Erin get Arthur and GET. OUT "he demanded and the twins dragged the younger sibling away back into the car hopeing he wouldn't get out for a while waiting for the two to come out of the house. About ten minutes both walked out of the house fully dressed ready to face Arthur's wrath.

"L-look Arthur this should be none of your concern what me and Scotty do!" Dylan said sheepishly

"Yeah and if you tell us what not to do again we are leaving the United Kingdom" Scotty said firmly

" well that isn't your choice you two are never to see each other ever again and if I have heard that you two have been there will be consequences " Arthur snapped grabbing Dylan's arm an pushes him into the car causing him to flinch but scotty did noting just watch as they drove away trying to find a solution.

_o0O0o_

sorry this is so crappy ... i will have the secontchaper up in no time ...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 "The Kirkland house"

After Arthur threw him in the car it was a bitter angry silence he waited till the twins dropped them off at his house before he released his wrath upon Dylan. Dylan who was sitting very close to the door more than terrified he was horrified he knew Arthur would do more than slap him he would pulverize him.

When they arrived home Arthur dragged the struggling Dylan by his hair inside the house throwing him on the floor of the bedroom. Dylan looks up to his younger sibling in horror.

"P-please don't hurt me Arthur. You know it won't solve anything …" Dylan sat shaking like a leaf on the ground.

"Not beating you like all the other times apparently haven't worked ... I'm thinking a different punishment … it is sure to be more efficient " he said the atmosphere in there is getting darker Arthur gave an evil glint in his eye and soon enough he knew what author was planning.

"y-you're not ... Going to … n-no … "he started backing up before he was stopped by a wall "please don't … I-I won't see him again j-just ... don't "

"I don't trust that anymore … the only way you will learn is the hard way ..." he said darkly stalking close to him.

He started to cry as Arthur picked him u from t color his shirt pinning him to the bed hand cuffing him so that he was on his stomach.

" I will make sure he will never go near you again and never want touch you" he said ripping and cutting off all of his clothes till he was nude an with his horse crop whip in his hand before lashing it across his back several times before he lube up the handle of the whip shoving it up inside Dylan screaming so loud that even the Irish twins could hear it from there house but they didn't bother to check because last time that they did they were punished to but Scotland covered his ears and takes a long drag off the seventh cigarette he had in an hour . He couldn't stand hear is lover in pain but he couldn't stop Arthur. Not now he would hurt his little lover more. Scott leaned against the window as it started to rain and he let a few tears slip from his eyes. The twins were also affected from this they were in the cross fire as little Dylan they tried to do something wright but caused all-out war once again.

Arthur did so many messed up sadistic things Dylan leave him scared emotionally and physically. He wouldn't leave his room or accept phone calls from the twins he never knew if Scott tried to call because Arthur would always hang up on him. Scott wasn't afraid of Arthur... Just scared of what he would do to Dylan if he tried to go near them so he stayed away to keep him safe.

"Are you hungry yet" Arthur said leaning on the door frame of Dylan's room.

"No …..." Dylan said emotionless his body covered in bruises and cuts not going to eat for a long while.

"Last chance ...I'm going to America I'm not going to be back for a few months and you will be locked till I back" Arthur said coldly.

"I'll survive..." Dylan said quietly.

"Alright some Will be here to watch you so you don't try to escapee so don't die worm …" he growled leaving the room and outside to his car driving off into the distance.

When he couldn't hear the car anymore someone walked into the room Dylan sat up to see who it was …

"You came for me "he smiled softly looking over.


	3. Chapter 3

The daring rescue

the door opened to Dylan's room causing him to look over and smile weakly.

"You came for me" He said looking over to Francis.

"well of course Mon ami~ I heard that arzer was going to see Alfred and I thought it would be a wonderful plan to save you~ so you could be with your amore~ ! " he said with large hand motions.

"Uh … but ... What do you want in return ... "he looked at him sighing knowing he always wanted something in return.

"Hmmm how did you know~? But anyway~ I heard from Arthur that you're an amazing lay ~ and I wanted to try you out~ before I return you to Scotty ~! "He said walking over to the bed to the weak and obviously helpless Dylan.

"Well I don't know what to really say about that ... but do as you wish … just wear a condom ... I'm not getting that shit in me … "he said glaring at the oncoming Francis.

"Ok on ami~ whatever you say~" he said getting on top of him.

About thirty minutes went by of the loud obnoxious sex was over. Before the two left Francis dressed the sleeping worn out Dylan and took him to the car putting him in the backseat with a pillow.

He was sleeping for a long while not aware that the trade of already happened with Francis and Scott, Scott had treated to his wounds and waited for him to wake up to start making him eat so he could get his strength back .

he started waking up from his sleep and, realized that he was in a different place then he was when he fell asleep , he looked around remembering it to be scotty house he tear up and looked around to try to find him. He was in the kitchen making food for when he awoke.

"Scotty … "he said quietly and barely audible.

he looked over and walked over to him hugging him tightly refusing to let tears fall from his green eyes, he hugged and kissed him allover like he hasn't seen him in at least a year but it was five months.

"S-scotty I'm sorry ….we shouldn't have done that" he said with a small crack in his voice.

"w-what ... What do you mean … "he seemed hart broken.

"Pretended to fight to get the twins away ... that was the dumbest idea ... Ever... "He said with a small chuckle.

He blinked for a moment and started to give a half assed laugh." Is that all you can think of? Come on I made you food ..."

he smiled softly" all right carry me?" he lifted his arms to be carried.

"All right just this once all right Dylan~ "he said picking up him and headed to the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

The happy reunion

For those few months they spent together was like a fairy tale but it was firstly getting Dylan back into a normal health. Dylan loved when scot would feed him and help him with exercise which he helped him with from creative dancing.

so in no time at all Dylan is healthy and having quality time with his older brother.  
>" wanna go out dancing?"Dylan asked laying on scotts couch boredly.<p>

" well I guess we haven't done anything in a couple of days …. But remember we don't want to be spoted by british military" scot sighed softly looking over at Dylan

" all right ill go put on a wig or something." Dylan smiles and hops up to check there closet for a wig and some nice dancing clothes .

" pick something out for me also im going out to smoke."

" Allright~! " he smiles brighter and starts pulling out some outfits and makes them match while putting on a blond wig to cover his long wavy brown hair and gets into a nice purple dress shirt and black pants.

scott comes in and starts to giggle " y-you look kinda like francis !" he starts cracking up while Dylan just hits him softly.

" no way !" he pouts cutely. " im way sexier then that ass !" he puts his hands on his very nice sides.

" ie I do agree you are sexier then the frenchie ~ " he comes over and wraps his arms around his waist and pecks his lips softly.

" hehe~ that's enough get dressed I have gotten you a more normal attire I just wanted to seem like an out of town frenchie so we could go out " he smiles and hands him a white dress shirt and some nice black pants.

"well that was a clever thought ~ and after dancing we can go and get something nice to eat" he smiles and gets dressed.

" actually I was thinking just come home and make something from the garden " he smiles and looks out the window to their garden that was blossoming and almost ready to be eaten.

" ie that sounds like a fine idea" he fixes the shirt and sides on his shoes.

the two walk hand in hand to a classy dancing club Dylan putting a little bit of weak glue on the edges of the wig so just in case when they are dancing the wig would not come off and blow there cover. On the way to the club there was a few british soljers asking if they had seen Dylan , but the picture thankfully was when he was almost starved to death so no one would be able to know that it was him , but they continued on to the club and had a nice time being the center of attention for their excellent dancing. After the nice night dancing the two go home with a cute little ribbin with a best dancer writtin on it in gold.

" well who knew that there was a contest today! " he smiles and keeps staring at the little ribbon that they won.

" yeah and who knew we would win first prize!" smiles down at Dylan.

" yeah but we didn't really need that prize… who needs a speed boat anyway!" he chuckles. "the couple in secont place seemed to enjoy it though~ ."

scot nods and takes dylan to a small store to buy small stuff like some water and granola bars , condoms mineral water and salad dressing and some seasoning. The woman clerk at the register giggled at the two when she saw the condom said the two are a cute couple and told them to have a wonderful night. The walk home during the night but the light from the full moon helped them home and they just layed out side for a while looking at the starts before Scotty decides to roll over into him and kiss him softly .

"Can we go inside? I'm a little bit cold and would like to _cuddle _ with you~ "

" ie that's just fine " the Scot's man smiled and picks Dylan up and the bag that they had just got and takes him upstairs . Scottie lays him on the bed softly and decides to put the condoms on the side dresser and putt everything up really quick while he was at it. While Scottie was going that he stripped out of his shirt and closed the blinds before he eased the wig off his head being care full not to tear his skin because of the glue. When Scot got back Dylan was laying on the bed in just his white and green boxers that he loved.

"well that was quick " he chuckled then slowly striped out of his clothes to his blue and white boxers and sits next to Dylan and Dylan sits in his lap and they embrace each other softly kissing and whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears. It had been years since the two had held each other romantically because of Dylan's constant nightmares for the first month, so they moved slow because they wanted this moment to be memorable. Dylan desided to start the love making with a slight role of his hips that made Scottie shiver under him. Scottie smiles at the sign and rubs his sides slowly.

they make love all night and sleep the next day away knowing that something bad might happen just holding each other.


	5. Chapter 5

The days after

a couple days later the two are laying on the couch together watching a movie while it pours outside. Dylan starts to fall asleep on top of scott and he just strokes his head softly making it even harder for Dylan to stay awake. But eventually he falls asleep and scot wraps him in a blanket and moves out from under him to make him food for when he wakes up when he hears the door bell ring, he covers dylans head a little while he slept.

" who is it!" he walks to the door a bit ticked.

" OPEN THE DOOR YOU BLOODY GIT" England showted from the other side of the door.

scott tenced up hearing his voice making sure Dylan was fully coverd and asleep. " shut the fuck up I have a guest sleeping" he opens the door and England forces his way in.

" Dylan excaped im here to get him back before there is something discusting going on" he looked furious .

" he isn't here I heard france took him why don't you go ask him !" he started to get pissed not wanting to give Dylan up .

" WHO IS THAT" he points to the sleeping person on the couch coverd by a blanket.

"it's a whore I bought for the day! Get out of my house you wanker! And go back to your gay lover America!" he growled and starts to get slightly red eyes .

England trembled a bit because he was scared of that look " a-allright ill beleave you this time but I WILL come back and if I find him both of you will be punished!" he stormed out the door and slamed it and scot went over and locked the two locks on the door looking over to see if Dylan was awake. Dylan had woken up unfortunately but didn't move until he heard englands car driving off and when it did he started to cry uncontrollably and scot rushed over and holds him and stokes his back and hums to him.

" i-I was so scared w-why was he here." He sobbed quietly.

" I don't know but I bought us some time so please don't wory" he stokes the back of his head and rocks him softly.

the two stayed like that for a while before they got hungry and decided to eat. When Dylan went to bed in there room this time scott had the twins watch the house while he went out to shop for the house and when he came back the twins and scott started setting up a very romantic setting the twins just roleing there eyes at this not even sure why scotty the badass is mushy when it comes to romantics but just help him and suggest just kicking Arthurs ass and getting this all over with sooner but he said he wants to try to solve something without violence and is done with the conversation.

when Dylan wakes up there is a small trail of flower petals not just red there is white and yellow petals thrown in there as well. He gets up and gets dressed and follows the tral to a table in the middle of the living room which is covered in flowers and pretty ribbons .

"S-Scotty?" Dylan looked around nervously.

" its okay! Im just cooking Dylan go ahead and sit down while I make us food" he was making a three course meal but knowing they probably eat is all but wanted to be romantic.

" o-okay" he sat down at the candle lit table and smelled the flower petals when Scott comes out and puts a little plate of homemade raviolis and a small glass of wine .

" I made all of this.. but the wine … can't make that very nicely…" he chuckled nervously and sat down across from him and takes out a little box from his pocket and just holds it there while they eat in silence.

" so … whats with all the romantic stuff scotty? " he tilits his head they are about to have the desert and he desides to ask the weird question.

" o-oh .. I .. uh .. will anser that after we have cake… " he brings over a small bowel of cake with ice cream next to it and they both eat it quietly wales waiting for an anser .

" so why?" he tilted his head .

he grips the little black box tightly and neals on the floor and Dylan just looks at him utterly shocked as scotty pulls out a crystal blue dimond ring. " w-will you marry …me ?" he looks so nurvus you just want to smother him in your love ….. so Dylan dose .

" A MILLIONS TIMES YES " he takles scotty and hugs him tightly crying a little bit.

scotty slid the ring on his finger and they proceeded to love eachother on the floor of the living room floor without careing about anything elce.


	6. Chapter 6

The never ending happy days  
>( the days that keep us on edge)<p>

more and more frequently Arthur came to harass scot so he had sent Dylan to stay with the twins for a while he was having fun there but missed Scotland. The twins tried everything dancing, cooking and even … singing to him in Scottish to make him feel better but it only made him feel worse he would just look out the window with a dazed look. You know like those sad women like in movies how they just stare out the window like nothing will happen to them ever?

"Come on Dylan lets go outside and tend to the garden … we know how you like gardening… "Erin smiled and tried to be more enthusiastic.

"Yeah come on I don't want you in here moping Scotty wouldn't want that now gets your ass up!" Connor whined and tried to tear him off the seat.

"Fine ill go just stop pulling on my arm your rubbing it raw!" he gets up rubbing his bright red arm hissing a bit.

the three tended the garden making it look spectacular and it flourish Dylan water the plants quietly when the twins decide to call scot to see how he was holding up with England's nagging and they called talking while Arthur was in the background screaming and yelling

" just punch the little get scot ! "Conner growled.

"Dosent sound like a bad idea" Scotland put the phone down cracked his knuckles and punched Arthur right in the nose.

When Arthur woke up he was in the hospital looking around Francis and America is in there with him just shaking their heads at him

"good morning wanker "Scotland appreed in the room looking furious walking toward him.

"Whoooaaaa! Are you Scotland!" Alfred decided to ask because it might be his last chance to talk to him.

"ie I am but imp a little busy right now I will hand out with you or whatever later Francis please take Alfred to get food while I talk to Arthur ~" he purred darkly Arthur knowing what was going to come next.

"Sure moon aim ~ "Francis laughed darkly taking Alfred away to get food across from the hospital.

"

So Arthur will this be easy or hard?" he smiled darkly and Arthur gulps.

"I-im sorry… but you will have to … leave… "He is shaking and obviously scared to high hell.

"no because you're not in your house let alone your own country" he puts his fist next to Arthurs head. "But see you got to do something for me or I will hurt your pretty little face"

"n-no imp not going to ever do that!" he trebles more corning up into a ball kind of.

"Oh yes you will I want Dylan and he will be mine and if you get in our way again I will make sure your country will never exist anymore and me and Dylan will split your land in half. Sounds amazing even right now" he looks like he really will kill him.

" n-no! your bosses would kill your countrys before you can get to me!" he tried to make himself sound bad

" okay then ill be with him when I die I wont care I don't regret anything !" he snarles at him " and if you do make them kill us have fun trying to tell the twins because they will kill you if we cant … ill leave you with that.. I need to get back home " and with that Scotland left and went to the food place across the way to meet up with francis and Alfred and eats with them before going home .

the twins had got Dylan on a plane to head back to his and scottys house and they both got there around the same time and they layed on the couch together until the next day. 


	7. Chapter 7

The days that follow after

the few weeks that Arthur was in the hospital he ponders everything he thought was important. Why did his brothers want to be together that badly that they would kill him ,and didn't they know that incest was wrong? Did they even care? They took Arthur to church when he was a kid , they taught him about god … and then they did that why. He was stoped mid thought when Alfred walks in with a bag of McDonalds.

"Yo Arthur ~! I brought you some food, because hospital food sucks!" he laughs loudly and sits next to him in a chair and puts the bag on the bed .

Arthur's heart raced, but at the same time he felt disgusted at himself for having a crush on Alfred. "you know there is something called being quiet while entering a hospital room!" Arthur growled softly.

Alfred frowns , feeling bad " im sorry , but .. I hope the food I brought will make up for it"

he looks away from the frowing nation. " by bringing me this … fatty food thanks." Just as soon as he said that Alfred wimperd softly and as soon as he heard Arthur sighed looking forward and gets out a burger eating it making Alfred smile , as he does the same.

it had been a week later before athur had completely put aside his brothers problem to try to handle his own. Then he thought, maybe , is this why his brothers stay together … this feeling? Love people call it that is why his brothers are together, but it was wrong it went against god. But at the same time so did his love with Alfred.

Arthur felt he couldent talk about this on his own , he walks to the church and sits in a confetional waiting to hear the priest .

" what would you like to talk about my son" the priest said in a soothing voice.

" father, I don't know what to do , im confused will you tell me what is allright in the eyes of god" Arthur messed with his fingers to ease his nervousness.

" only god can tell you that son, but tell me to ease your mind" the priest said softly .

"why- no … is it allright to love another man? And what if your brothers love eachother . or … what if you love your brother … more than just as a brother , father im so confused " Arthur let out a wimper his voice strained.

the priest was taken back by this but coughed softly. " it is allright to love anyone , and who you chose to love is no ones business but your own , god will still love his children no matter whom they love no matter what gender or if they are related , you should never judge others , that is no what we are to do , it is all gods plan son. Now go let your mind be at ease , tell whom ever you love that you love them, tell your family your sorry for judgeing them , rejoice in the freedom of god , and never let anyone tell you who you love is wrong " the priest sighed a bit at the long statement but smiled as Arthur thought more.

" so its allright? .. to .. love anyone? " arthur said hesently

" yes my son ., but remember you should never force others to love you, you need to wait till they accept your love or denie it" with that the priest smiled softly.

" y-yes father thankyou so much , you helped me a lot!" with that Arthur stood up feeling all of his problems worrys , fears wash away as he ran out of the confessional to America s home . once there he took a deep breath knocking on the door , getting a little nervous at the answer , and reply .

Alfred opens the door smileing brightly seing it was Arthur. " hahaha , yo Arthur whats up?" he smiles waiting for his response , but Arthur gulps a bit blushing looking up at him.

" Alfred. Uh , I love you .." he was blushing darker and looked so nurvouse that he might just run for it.

" oh , Arthur this is so sudden" he blushed and acted dumb to make Arthur laugh, but it only annoyed him slightly.

" shut up git ! j-just … tell me.. if you.. like me too ,,, or not… " he was shakeing horribly now

" I do love you Arthur, I was waiting because I knew you didn't like gays, but what chainged your mind?"

" I went to church… the priest .. said it was ok , so .. I accepted it more.. " he pouts a little.

" ….. yessss" with that Alfred grabed Arthur and smooched him.

-

HAHAHA usuk , I was gonna for fruk, but they arnt related from what I know, the story MIGHT get better I dunon, but there a splash of usuk , enjoy that , ill get back to thinking of the next chapter

have an awesome new year , and whatever im going back to school , and stuff , might … update… in the future… only for more like .. revews and shit.. im sorry :l


	8. Chapter 8

THE HARDEST THING TO SAY

It had been a few weeks but Arthur still didn't know how to tell his brothers he was sorry. He wasn't the type of person to say sorry for any reason, he thought maybe he could barge in and demand to be forgiven. But he realized he wouldn't want them to do that to him in the future, he thought of getting them gifts to show his deep sorrow, but again he didn't know what to get them, his brother already had a farm filled with animals and big crop to feed all of the animals he had, and…the other one he wouldn't take anything but scotch.. But even then he would be suspicious of what Arthur had given him.

he decided to go to his new partner, Alfred had asked him out after his small confession , Arthur was happy that he asked him and he probably would remember that moment for the rest of his life, but enough babbling Arthur get to the point

" fine fine let me finish typing this is my story !" Arthur yells at the writher

"oh yeah? Who the fuck is typing for you, I don't need your babbling just tell everyone how you're going to tell them you're sorry!" she yells back

"fine, I'll stop babbling, strate to the point then" he sighs and continues to type.

Well anyway, I figured the best way to apologize to my brothers was to beg and plead on my hands and knees begging there forgiveness. And that's what I was going to do. Now im standing in front of their house having second thoughts, my stomach is twisting into knots. He wasn't sure if allistor would attempt to kill him or Dylan would send his dragon on him to hurt him , but .. he had to do this he just had to it was the only way that he could bring his family back together.

~~~ Dylan and allistor side~~~

Dylan seemed to alwlays enjoy the time that he had with allistor, even if right now he was drunk off his ass and had just leaned off the bed to puke, he forgot why they drank so much the night before, but he didn't seem to care , but at the moment he was making breackfast for his brother humming softly his hair still a little wet from the shower he has takein previously . then allistor walks in holding his head groaning softly then looks up at Dylan smileing .

" morning' " he mutters softly

" good morning allistor… I made you breackfast you should go brush your teeth and take a shower before you eat, it will make you feel better" Dylan says smiling getting allistor some aspirin also with his orange juice. And allistor nods and stumbles to the bathroom to bathe. Dylan sees the juice and the aspirin on the table and waits patiently for you to get back so they could eat, then he hears some muttering at the door, and he starts getting scared and hides himself under the sink scared Arthur would yell at him for being there if it was in fact Arthur at the door, but he wasn't going to take that chance was he?

allistor heard a knock on the door, knowing Dylan wouldn't answer the door due to being frightened he just stuck his head out of the window his hair dripping wet and shouts " what the fok you doing at my house im sort of taking a shower dick munch" he says waiting for a response.

Arthur bit his cheek then swallowed his spit "I-im so sorry allistor... I came here to tell you. That im sorry for everything... but... if your busy I'll just leave" he says and starts to shake and allistor sighs

"just say there will finish me shower then I'll come down, I can't fokin hear you" he says and shuts the window and rinses off quickly and dry's off his damp skin showing on some clean boxers before coming down stairs and opening the door. Arthur was now on his knees looking up at you holing his hands in the prayer position and allitsor just looks around like, what the fuck is going on with the world.

" who the fuck are you!?" he says and jumps back and Arthur looks insulted

" im your fucking mean younger brother who was a huge dick to you" he yells and puts his forehead to the ground " I just want your forgiveness" he cry's

Dylan over hears the yelling and peeks out from under the sink and walks in hesently looking at the situation then leaves getting some whisky and takes a swig holding his head . What the fuck is going on Arthur NEVER ever got on his hands and knees and said he was sorry he rarely ever said he was sorry and meant it and allistor kicks him.

"WHERE THE FOK IS THE REAL ARTHUR YOUUUUU COPPY CATTING PUNK IS THIS SOME KIND OF TRICK?" he asks grabbing him by his hair.

Arthur starts to cry and Alfred runs out of the car over to them and grabs allistors wrist  
>"Dude stop! He is just trying to tell you sorry" he says and allistor lets go looking at him strangely<p>

"Wot? You mean this isn't some .. weird clone men tot gain our trust to then destroy us while we're not looking?" he asks as he looks into the americans eyes as Dylan walks in and then kinda watched from behind the wall at the situation

" No , god dude what made you think that? Was Arthur that mean to you? He told me some things others he said was a little to hard for him to really say , but … was it really that bad?" he asks softly and Arthur lets out a bitter sound to the ears, like a sob.

allistor just sighs " ie what he did to us was that bad and thts why it will take us, " he loks over at Dylan " or maybe just Dylan .. along time before we are ready to forgive ye . please get out of my property before I call the cops or something" he says rubbing his forhead softly.

"I-im sorry" Arthur sobs and holds his head" I-I'll leave you two alone.. f-for good now.. I'll just stay out of your lives" he says and Alfred picks him up "sorry guys" he says and takes Arthur back home and when the car drives off allistor and Dylan embrace Dylan shaking and allistor trying to console him rubbing his back and saying sweet nothing into his ear before Dylan cried himself out and fell asleep on his shoulder.

Allistor just takes Dylan to the room that they had shared for almost a full year and tucks him into bed and runs his fingers through your hair smiling softly muttering things in old English to the sleeping man and pats his shoulder going downstairs to finish drinking the whisky, he thought he well deserved it.


End file.
